pensandpaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Special thanks toI Love Writing Wiki for these merry rules. Of Pens and Paper Wiki is a public site that anyone can join and participate in. Of course, with life, conflicts come across people, so here are some ground rules that will hopefully help avoid as many conflicts as possible. NOTICE: If there are any issues or suggestions about the rules, contact a staff member and they will try to work things out. Major Rules #Drama bringing to and from other sites will not be tolerated. Other websites do not need the burden of our drama on their backs, and we do not need theirs. #Fanfiction is welcomes on this wiki, though credit to the original author must be given. #When critiquing others' work, try not be offensive or hurtful. #Do not write a piece about someone on the wiki without his or her permission. #Give all pieces an appropriate rating and category. #Do not steal other people's work. Writing Of Pens and Paper Wiki accepts all topics and stories of interest as long as it complies with the following rules. Fanfiction *As stated above, do not take credit for a fanfiction topic. *Do not copy another story. *Copied plots will not be tolerated. Poetry *All types of poetry are welcomed. *Copyrighted or stolen poems will be terminated. Orginal Stories *Original stories are welcomed. *If they are stolen from anywhere else, they will be terminated. *If stolen from here, it is up to staff to take matters into their own hands. *Series are welcomed. Other *Other writing pieces must follow the rules stated above. *All pieces must include Template:Piece on them. Ratings *All stories must have an appropriate rating. A user gets ''one warning, if there are any others, the story will be terminated. *If you ignore the rating, you are reading at your own risk. Possible Ratings #E - Everyone, no matter what age can read this piece. #T - Teen. Suitable for ages 13 and up. Gore, violence and other adult-like aspects appear in this story. #M - Mature. Piece includes scenes that mature people should view, such as a detailed death or a sexual scene. Categories *Stories must have appropriate categories. *Users are allowed to have their own writing piece category. '''NOTICE: After three warnings of rule-breaking, a three-day wiki-wide ban will be given. In extreme cases, less than three warnings could be given. Chat Rules #Caps are acceptable. #No advertising unless you have a staff member's permission. #If someone asks for you to stop doing something, listen right away. #No personal attacks, cyberbully, etc. This goes for the whole wiki as well. #No sockpuppets. This goes for the whole wiki as well. #Impersonation will '''''not be tolerated. #After 3 warnings/kicks, a chat ban will be given. Length will be decided upon how extreme the case was. Images *You may have a limit of three (3) images per piece. *If an image is taken from the internet, give credit to whoever wrote it. *Do not post images without permission. *Innapropriate images will be terminated. *No images on signatures. Bans *A ban will grow longer after the same user has had a previous ban. *No complaining about bans, it could result in a longer one. Other *Do not give away personal information on the wiki. Once it is published, you will never be able to delete it. *Personal signatures are welcome. *All rules are to be followed on the wiki. *Assume good faith in users. This means taking their word as the truth. Here at Of Pens and Paper Wiki, we want to provide a healthy environment where everyone feels safe and welcome. Category:Policy